


Not enough

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Extended Scenes & Fix-Its [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e02 A Door Into the Dark, Extended Scene, First Kiss, M/M, Mention of blood, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: To say that this scenario wasn't the outcome Simon had expected from his next encounter with Raphael was an understatement. After his betrayal and the clan leader yelling a kill order, he had thought their next encounter would result in a bloodbath and his head on a stick or however vampires dealt with that kind of stuff.





	

To say that this scenario wasn't the outcome Simon had expected from his next encounter with Raphael was an understatement. After his betrayal and the clan leader yelling a kill order, he had thought their next encounter would result in a bloodbath and his head on a stick or however vampires dealt with that kind of stuff.

Sure, there had been threats and a little bit of shoving but Raphael had been eerily calm while ordering him to find Camille and deal with her. So, that had been the more or less expected part of the encounter. The unexpected part was the one where Raphael didn't just leave but pushed him a second time, pressing his back into a wall and crowding into his personal space even more than he already did. Simon had been about to ask if vampires in general didn't have a sense of personal space or if it was simply a _Raphael thing_ but his lips were sealed by the clan leader's surprisingly soft ones before he even managed to open his mouth.

Simon froze for only a few seconds and his body reacted while his mind was still trying to catch up with what was happening. He felt Raphael's slightly shorter body press into him, holding him in place against the wall and fingers digging into his shoulder and side. There was a hint of fangs and the initial thought was that his own had once again chosen to show without being invited - uncontrolled fang exposure was like the awkward boner of the vampire world, Simon thought - but he quickly realised that the fangs drawing blood from his bottom lip were, in fact, Raphael's.

The clan leader was only nibbling his bottom lip but the sharp tips of his fangs still managed to puncture the sensitive skin easily and Simon was surprised he didn't feel disgusted by the mild taste of his own blood. The other's tongue sweeping up the small droplet of blood was probably partly responsible for this reaction.

Simon took an unnecessary, shuddering breath which led to Raphael's tongue suddenly pushing into his mouth, fangs retracting again to have better access. He felt dizzy with all the sensations crashing over him and Simon clung to the other's shoulder like a drowning man. The fledgeling had no clue if the small gasps and soft groans escaped his own throat or Raphael's but he couldn't even care because this was all too much and not nearly enough.

The rough kiss ended as quickly as it had started and Raphael didn't just pull back a tiny bit but he took a few steps to get out of Simon's reach, pupils blown and lips reddened from the kissing and tinged with the colour of the fledgelings blood. When Raphael licked his lips, Simon couldn't help but mirror the gesture while staring at the clan leader.

"Take care of Camille!" Raphael snarled, icy glare not fully managing to cover up the almost dazed look in his dark eyes from the kiss. And with that, the other disappeared into thin air, leaving a shaken Simon behind who couldn't help but press a hand against his chest, expecting the frantic thumping of his heart beating against his palm but there was none, of course. He licked his bottom lip again, chasing Raphael's taste that only lingered faintly and Simon was surprised to feel himself long for this sensation again. He wanted to feel and taste Raphael again and maybe the other would allow him to if he did manage to take care of Camille.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how the scene should have ended, right? ;)


End file.
